Wooper (Pokémon)
|} Wooper (Japanese: ウパー Upah) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Wooper is a mostly blue, amphibious Pokémon that resembles an upright, armless . Wooper's head is large compared to its body, and it has small, round, black eyes. It has purple, branching gills on either side of its head; the males have more branches in its gills than the females. Wooper stands on two small, round feet, and it has a large, thick tail. On its belly are dark blue curved markings. It is implied in the anime that Wooper is a dull-witted Pokémon oblivious to its surroundings. Wooper lives in most of the time. When sleeping, it partially buries itself in the mud at the bottom. It will occasionally leave the water when the air cools in the evening to search for food along the shore. While walking on land, it coats its body with a slimy, toxic film that keeps its skin from dehydrating and insulates against the cold. The film causes a shooting pain if touched barehanded. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Wooper (anime) Multiple Wooper appeared in flashbacks in A Slippery Encounter!, One for the Goomy!, An Oasis of Hope!, and Good Friends, Great Training!. One of these Wooper was close friends with when they lived together in the wetlands between Lumiose City and Laverre City. This Wooper, along with the others in its group, appeared in person in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow!, where it was captured by 's and Army, alongside and , to bring them to . They reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where they watched 's performance with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough!, when and returned to the wetlands. Four of them appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, where one of them was fighting with a Lotad, before Goodra settled the argument. Other Wooper debuted in No Big Woop!. , , and volunteered to watch over Olesia's school of Wooper for her. A gang of Wooper appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as residents of Big Town. A Wooper is one of the best friends of the two Pichu Brothers. It appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. It also made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wooper was one of the Pokémon that and were taking care of while Nurse Joy was ill in Pinch Healing!. Wooper was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . took care of Wooper by having his use to heal its wounds. A Wooper appeared in Like It Or Lup It!. It was part of a group also consisting of a and a , and led by a . A Wooper appeared in Hot Springing a Leak!, under the ownership of Leona's parents. They used Wooper to investigate a pipeline when they noticed their water was being drained, and it helped discover that were responsible. Minor appearances A 's Wooper appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker. It was used to aid its Trainer in the annual Catching Competition. A Wooper appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Wooper appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Wooper appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. Five Wooper appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Trainer's Wooper appeared in Octillery The Outcast as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Two baby Wooper in Extreme Pokémon!, where they were seen in the pond near Mr. Shellby's house. A Wooper appeared in Why? Wynaut!. Two Wooper were seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Wooper appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Wooper was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Wooper appeared in Abandon Ship! as a resident of the Abandoned Ship. A Wooper appeared in PK13. A Wooper appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Two Wooper were seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James, where they were being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. A Wooper appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Wooper appeared in Off The Unbeaten Path!. Multiple Wooper were owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A 's Wooper appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Wooper appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. A Wooper appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. Multiple Wooper and a appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Wooper appeared in Camping It Up!. A Wooper appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Wooper appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Three Wooper appeared in Doc Brock!. A Wooper appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Multiple Wooper appeared in PK20, where they played with a ball with a group of . A Wooper appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Wooper belonging to a appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . Multiple Wooper appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Wooper appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A group of Wooper appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Multiple Wooper appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . A Trainer's Wooper appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Wooper appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Two Wooper appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as residents of the Ninja Village. A Wooper appeared in Loading the Dex!, as an icon on . Seven Wooper appeared in The Power of Us, with five each under the ownership of different Trainers. Pokédex entries on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre-evolved form of .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Three wild Wooper appeared in a river in Ecruteak City in The Adventure. Red's Pikachu attempted to attack the Wooper with from a tree above, but it was ineffective due to their immunity to electricity. The Wooper struck back with , sending Pikachu flying. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wooper made a cameo in The Legend, where one was seen by the lake when had finished her message to in Johto. Wooper formally debuts in Murkrow Row, where it was one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. In Who Gives a Hoothoot?, a uses a swarm of Wooper as a part of his game stall. However, after Gold and Aibo had revealed his secret to the crowd, they were possibly boxed or . In the Goldenrod Game Corner, a is seen with a Wooper in Gligar Glide. Strangely, this Wooper has arms. A Wooper was one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. A Wooper appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Wooper appeared in the Trick Master's flashback in The Final Battle V, where it was one of the Pokémon calmed down by the homeland soil. A Trainer's Wooper appeared in Crafty Carnivine. A Trainer's Wooper appeared in a fantasy in Getting the Drop on Gallade I. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Wooper in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Wooper in The Golden Boys manga. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Out of all the Pokéfloats, Wooper spends the most time on-screen. It first appears when play is on 's tail and it then floats past , , , and before finally floating away from play. While its head is small, players can also stand on the gills. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Great Marsh}} received from Primo at Violet City , Cliff Edge Gate, Safari Zone ( ing), Ruins of Alph, Union Cave Cliff Cave Safari Zone }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=SOL Laboratories, Endless Level 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Aurora, Fontaine, Terrera}} |area=Hazy Pass (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Treat Road (1F-19F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 641}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Belly Drum Wooper|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Wooper}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Belly Drum Wooper|English|United States|5|May 5 to June 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Belly Drum Wooper}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Wooper|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Wooper}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20}} |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| }} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its HP is 94 or higher |link= }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=195 |name2=Quagsire |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Wooper has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon and the lowest base stat of all Ground-type Pokémon. * Wooper was one of the first Pokémon to have its gender differences revealed, along with . Origin Wooper seems to be based on a larval , which has a flat tail and feathery, external gills. Its sprite gives it a similar coloration to that of , , and flavistic color mutants, or an , a species of salamander that keeps its gills and remains in the water for all of its life because it never develops lungs. Name origin Wooper and Upah are derived from wooper looper, a marketing term created in Japan that started a pet salamander raising fad. Wooper loopers are the Japanese term for the , a species of . In other languages |es=Wooper|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Felino|demeaning=From and bambino |it=Wooper|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=우파 Woopa|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=烏波 / 乌波 Wūbō|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Contains |zh_yue=烏波 Wūbō|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Contains |hi=वूपर Wooper|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вупер Vuper|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Wooper (anime) External links |} 194 de:Felino es:Wooper fr:Axoloto it:Wooper ja:ウパー zh:乌波